


Michael on the Cliff by the Sea

by FurorNocturna



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo
Genre: Awkwardness, Christine is just awesome, F/F, Fishy!Michael, Jeremy is Sosuke, M/M, Michael has two moms, Michael is Ponyo, More tags to be added, Multi, Only the "villain" isn't sympathetic, Ponyo AU, Protective Michael, Rich has been through some shit, The rest of the Squad are hospital patients, and a daredevil behind the wheel, because Jeremy, even more Protective Jeremy, like at all, merman!michael, tons of Michael whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurorNocturna/pseuds/FurorNocturna
Summary: [work in progress]*looking for guidance and potential coauthors*





	Michael on the Cliff by the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Not a chapter (yet)  
> Just a stand-in until/if this project can potentially take off

So yeah.

 

Another AU idea.

 

I'm hoping I'll eventually be able to bring it to life, but I need help with pulling it off. I have some things in mind, but not enough for a coherent plot yet.

Please comment if you're interested in this idea, want to see this as a full-fledged fanfic, suggestions for the plot, and/or would like help cowrite.


End file.
